Si violas la ley te quemas Versión Fairy Tail
by Vodk
Summary: Natsu tiene una manera muy particular de expresar lo que siente. Hasta el punto de quemar a alguien. Solo un poco de celos era lo que Natsu y Lucy necesitaban.


_**Título del fanfic: Si violas la Ley te quemas.**_

_**Autor/a: Vodk**_

_**Género: Romance, Humor**_

_**Clasificación: Todos los públicos.**_

_**Advertencias:Esta historia fue publicada también con una adaptación a SasuSaku, ambas historia son de mi autoria completamente.  
**_

_**Serie: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Resumen: Natsu tiene una manera muy particular de expresar lo que siente. Hasta el punto de quemar a alguien.**_

_**Publicaciones: En Mundo Sasusaku y Fanfiction.**_

_**SI VIOLAS LA LEY TE QUEMAS. **_

Era extraño mirarle y no perderse en aquel rosa tan particular de su cabello, era aún más extraño mirarle y no perderse en el jade de su mirada, aún más extraño era contemplarlo y no perderme en aquello que no se podía ver pero que para mí era lo más natural del mundo su ser. El palpar su alegría, su sonrisa cargada de magia, su nobleza y su gran corazón era lo que realmente me hacía palpitar el corazón, erizar la piel y en definitiva hipnotizar mis sentidos. Aquello era como una fuerza sobrenatural, algo que no podía describir y que me impulsaba a estar cerca de él.

Aquella tarde soleada en Magnolia donde como de costumbre en el mejor Gremio de Fiore había una celebración por ningún motivo en particular, yo me encontraba sentada en la barra mirando mi vaso de cerveza pensando en aquellas sensaciones que mi compañero de grupo despertaba. Y es que se convertía en un verdadero suplicio sentir todo aquello y no poder expresarlo, saber que mi corazón y sentimientos le pertenecían pero ¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Acaso el sentía lo mismo?, definitivamente esto de los sentimientos era un jodido dolor de cabeza. Sin darme cuenta, a mi lado se sentó un rubio de ojos azules que ya era normal viniese a visitarme, su voz cálida me alegraba y su mirada sincera me hacía olvidar aquel tormento amoroso que no me dejaba tranquila.

-Y ahora dime en qué piensas; que no has tocado aún tu cerveza Rubia – su sonrisa despreocupada y arrogante me hicieron sonrojar un poco, más aún por la intensidad de su mirada, me anime en responderle y seguir aquel juego de preguntas que como de costumbre iba a iniciar.

-Es que no soy una borracha como tú mi RU-BI-O amigo- una ligera risita se escapó de mí pecho en esos momentos y nuevamente su sonrisa arrogante hizo presencia. Sin embargo, no paso mucho cuando cambio a un semblante serio.

-¿Por qué no le haces saber lo que sientes?, me mortifica verte así, más cuándo me encantaría ser yo quien ocupara tus pensamientos.- aquello me dejo muda sin habla. Sin darme cuenta tome el vaso de cerveza y le di paso por mi garganta como si de agua se tratara, el me miro entre divertido y triste, aquello solo me hacía sentir peor.

-Y eso que yo soy el borracho.- Continuo diciendo, ya que mis neuronas estaban en el mundo de los espíritus sin capacidad alguna para hacer una conexión. De repente sentí el peso de su mirada en mi espalda y era que mi cuerpo y el de él se encontraban como conectados. Ligeramente gire mi rostro y observe como sus ojos se paseaban de Sting hacía mí y viceversa. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Por qué había tanta molestia en sus ojos? Que era lo que realmente le molestaba que Sting estuviese conmigo o que yo la pasara bien con él. Y si era así porque jodidos no hacía nada para demostrarme que le molestaba.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sting se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, sus ojos azules penetraban más allá de mi alma debido a la cercanía, y es que aquel rubio me inquietaba, pero no solo eso, al tiempo que su mirada se clavaba en mis ojos achocolatados sentía diez mil dagas atravesando mi espalda, dagas color Jade para ser más exacta. Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, no sé qué me impedía parar aquello, pero realmente tenía la mente nublada, empecé a sentir un calor sobre humano, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar de manera exagerada y mi respiración se agitó, un ligero olor a quemado se esparció en el ambiente. Sting bajo su mirada a mi asiento y un atisbo de incredulidad se asomó en sus ojos.

-Rubia te estas quemando.- gritó horrorizado Sting, de inmediato me levante y comprendí el horror de Sting, el banco donde estaba sentada estaba a punto de incinerarse dirigí mi mirada hacía el protagonista de mis jodidos pensamientos y lo encontré con una sonrisa de satisfacción dirigiéndose a nosotros. Sting sin si quiera reparar en él, se fue a buscar agua mientras yo no salía de mi asombro al ver a Natsu venir tranquilamente hacía mí.

-Lu…ce, casi te quemas- me dijo Natsu sonriente, no podía creer que lo había hecho a propósito. - ¿Sabes Lu…ce que si violas la Ley te quemas? – pero que jodidos era todo esto que Ley estaba violando, ¿Qué le pasaba? Se acercó peligrosamente hacía mí, me tomó la mano y me llevo a las afueras del Gremio, mientras caminamos sentía como ardía la palma de mi mano derecha al paso que caminaba, me estaba quemando a propósito eso no había duda.

De repente se detuvo, me miro a los ojos sin decir media palabra, se acercó acorralándome entre la pared y su cuerpo, bendita cárcel de la cual no quisiera escapar jamás. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, hirviendo sería la expresión más exacta en realidad me quemaba, que le pasaba, sus labios rozaron mis mejillas tibios estaban, de la nada deposito un beso en una de mis mejillas y aquel tacto me hizo una quemadura. ¿Cómo este hombre podía encenderse literalmente?

-La próxima vez que dejes que Sting se acerque tanto a ti Lu…ce, este calor que has sentido será como el Ice Maker de Gray en comparación con lo que te haré sentir.- No podía ni si quiera pensar correctamente, acaso Natsu estaba celoso, acaso esto era lo que necesitaba para estar segura y dejar la indecisión al respecto. -Lucy más que mi compañera, amiga, eres mi novia y si llegas a hacer a permitir que alguien se te acerque más de lo debido estas violando la Ley y te podrás quemar. – Sonreí lentamente ante aquella declaración a mi juicio muy impropia de Natsu y más al estilo Gray, pero al fin y al cabo era la declaración que esperaba.

-En primera acepto ser tu novia Natsu Dragneel, en segunda si tú violas la ley padecerás en el mundo de los espíritus.

-De acuerdo, pero ya sabes Luce que si Violas la Ley te quemaras de mil y un maneras Luce y de mil un posiciones también te puedo quemar. Aquello me hizo votar humos de las orejas, de cuando acá Natsu podía ser tan pervertido, pero todo él me encantaba y si era de esa manera quebraría la Ley más de una vez si de esa forma me quemaría.

_Vodk:_ _Hola a todos, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, particularmente aunque hice una adaptación a Sasusaku, debo decir que prefiero mil veces la versión Nalu. Gracias por la lectura y de antemano gracias si gustan dejar un comentario. _


End file.
